


things the wings do

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Qin Shi Huang's room.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	things the wings do

**Author's Note:**

> if i write a fic about moth maybe they'll come home

Going from possessing absolute control over a Lostbelt observed from the entire castle that made up their body to possessing control over one room within the limits of their framework’s ability to alter it has been an adjustment for Qin Shi Huang.

They were aware of this when they answered Chaldea’s summons. The life of a Servant is in many ways a step down from what they are used to. They accept this as a requirement in order to continue to observe the growth of humanity.

Still, that does not mean they won’t be picky about their personal quarters. First of all, they must have a luxurious bed. This body is fully capable of tactile sensation, and they enjoy the feeling of layers of blankets over their skin. Secondly-

A knock at the door disturbs Qin’s repose. “We grant you entry.”

It’s Nursery Rhyme. They are uncertain how to feel about the living book. On the one hand, books; on the other, indoctrination of citizens from an early age can help maintain a peaceful society, so they will give stories that impart morality to children a pass.

“Um…” She shuffles her feet. “I had a bad dream, but Master is still sleeping and I don’t want to wake them… Your wings look really warm and cozy, so... Pretty please?”

“They are,” they agree. “This framework is perfect in every way. Very well. We shall grant you shelter in Our chambers.”

Nursery Rhyme doesn’t need further permission. She climbs into bed and snuggles up underneath one of their wings. “Wow, it’s so soft…!”

She’s warmer than the blankets. They will have to inquire about this later, as they believed that to be the blankets’ primary function. For now they curl their wing around her and wait for her to drift off to sleep.

(”Your Majesty is good with kids,” Ritsuka says, finding them still in bed in the morning.

“Master, Master! They’re really comfy, you should join us!” Nursery Rhyme snuggles in even further.

“As you are a child, We shall forgive your insolence in offering Our shelter on Our behalf,” Qin says. “You may approach Us, Our retainer.”

Ritsuka climbs in under their other wing, and they pull their Master close to their side. Yes, having others in bed with them is much more comfortable than blankets alone. Perhaps this, too, is one of the virtues of this history’s humanity.)


End file.
